


Let's Forget The Rest

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Mentions of teenage smoking, Sweet, Teenagers, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, skipping rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: ”After the meeting we are going to go throw things at the Prime Minister.”Lily wanted to throw things at Tom Riddle because he's a Toerag, but Severus only wants Lily to notice him.It only takes him making a utter fool of himself to do just that.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Let's Forget The Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumos Lyra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lumos+Lyra).



”Because of you, I laugh a little harder, I cry a little less, and smile a lot more.”

Severus sat on the cold stone steps of the ministry; Lily was next to him, bundled in her heavy coat. She lit a cigarette and said to him, ”We should go throw things at the minster.”

He raised his eyebrows, and his eyes went wide in sheer shock of it all. ”You... Want... To-Do WHAT?”

She turned her face towards him and rolled her eyes, ”The monster Tom Riddle thinks I am less worthy of my magic because I am a muggleborn. He's an arse and a toerag. And it is a horrible person.”

Severus dug into Lily’s pack of cigarettes; his friend muttered, ”Don’t you have your own?”

”The brute stole them. Like my father always does. Too lazy to get out of his stupid chair to go and buy himself some, ” he said. 

”Now, if we go and throw stuff at the minister, he will get us locked up— while your mum will just laugh at the silly wizarding world, who didn't find a joke funny. My mum, on the other hand, would leave me to rot.”

Lily laughed, ”Sev, I am just joking, I don't want to throw things at minister Riddle, I just think he should go back to the hellhole he came from.”

He lit his cigarette and said, ”You mean Hogwarts? He was once the DADA professor if I remember correctly.”

”He was What?” her tone shocked and perplexed.

Severus sighed loudly and deadpanned, ”A professor Lily, he was a professor.”

”Merlin!”

He laughed, ”My thoughts exactly!”

Lily said, ”Want to go to that park early, mum shouldn't be there to took pick us up for at least a couple more hours.”

”What do you have in mind?”

”Severus, where is the fun in telling you that?” She laughed her green eyes bright, reminding him of fresh-cut grass. Her fingers wrapped around his arm and tugged him with her happily. He had long ago he would follow this girl anywhere, to the edge of the very earth if that's where she decided to go. What was love truly?

Love was knowing you could tell that person simply anything, and within reason, of course, they would understand. 

***************************

Lily had a rather amusing nature about what life was and how things were supposed to be. She believed so strongly in right and wrong. Sometimes he wished that she would not have been sorted into Gryffindor, but when he was candid with himself, which he tried his best to be— Lily was a lion to her very core. It was just the way it was. But, frankly, he would not have her be any other way.

It was it unseasonably cold this early fall, the wind whipped through Severus and Lily’s hair. Lily, after hopping around on large stones,like the children they thought they no longer were, she grabbed a flat rock and asked Severus, ”Wanna skip rocks?”

”Of course.” Severus bent to pluck a stone up, with his pale fingers. He had always been rather horrible at picking the right stone to skip.

Lily threw hers easily, skipping it three times though it finished with a loud clunk. He followed right after her his didn't even really end up skipping.

”You gotta throw it like this!” cried Lily as she threw her own.

He turned to her and said, ”Show me, Lils?”

Her green eyes stared into his black ones, and she smiled, ”Of course I can teach you.”

Severus reached out and brushed Lily’s bangs out of her eyes; she blushed a shade of bright red and said, ”you have to choose the right stone flat enough, but adequately shaped and then flick your wrist like this.”

She flicked her wrist, and the stone skipped four times. ” You're my lucky charm, Sev.”

Then he leaned in to kiss her— but then she half pushed, and he half fell straight into the lake. The icy water was like jagged knives had been shoved straight into his skin. His wool coat that had once been his fathers did nothing to help him in such a state. Bloody hell, what did his mother try and teach him all those years ago?

Small energy-conserving movements that's what swimming was for someone who really could not swim. Lily stood there, trying desperately not to laugh. Her face was the same color as her hair and mouth rigid.

Severus snarled, ”I know you are laughing on the inside, Lily! It's not funny! Help me, please.” His lank black hair clung to his pale face. His cheeks hot with shame. He tried to get to the shore but fell straight back into the muck.He growled like some untamed beast.

”Lily, it's really bloody cold! Help me, please.” he whined as if he were pain, the truth was he was.

Lily finally came over and helped drag Severus out of the lake; he snarled, ”You could have helped me sooner!”

”Sev...”

”Whatever, let's just go; your mum should be here soon.”

Lily shouted, ”Hey, you bloody pain the arse, I am sorry.”

Severus turned to face her, ”I am sorry, Lily,” his teeth clattered, ”I am just really bloody cold.”

”Mum will have some blankets in the car, or at least I think she does, and I am sorry.”

***************************

The blankets we're in fact in the car. Severus sat there heat on high, wrapped in heavy blankets. His fingers felt like icicles, and his stupid nose felt raw.

Mrs. Evans said, ”How did you end up in the lake Severus?”

”Accident.”

Lily mouthed to him silently, ”Thank you, Sev.”

He just groaned, ”We should have just thrown things at the minister.”

Lily leaned over and kissed her friend’s forehead, and she giggled, ”Can we try that kiss again, Sev? When we get home?”

He felt his face heat up, and he said, ”Yes, yes, we can.”

Maybe falling into a lake wasn't such a bad thing, if this was how it ended. Now, if only Severus’s father would stop stealing his cigarettes. That would make his life bloody perfect.


End file.
